


He'll do anything for a night alone with me

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [11]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, alone time will happen, at least in the near future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Robert wants to spend the weekend alone with Aaron... however there's a catch.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197190
Kudos: 53





	He'll do anything for a night alone with me

"He'll do anything for a night alone with me" - Robert was quite sure of himself when he put down Aaron's name as his plus one on that fancy haulage dinner party he had to go to. It was in London, in a very posh hotel, a whole weekend kinda thing, and he just told Jimmy that he's gonna bring Aaron. Jimmy had his doubts because... well everybody knew these kinds of events weren't Aaron's cup of tea, but Robert was confident.

“Are you sure he wouldn't prefer a nice evening at home with the kids?”

“Jimmy... I know my husband.” - smiled Robert, although he started to think about it. Would Aaron ditch him, to spend the weekend in a madhouse with 3 kids, possibly babysitting Eve as well? He loved his kids, but even Aaron wouldn't turn down free room service and a night without any kinds of interruption.... would he?

“If I were you I would've talked to him about it before I put his name on the list.” - said Jimmy with a fake smile before he left the portacabin. Robert wasn't alone for long, because Aaron walked through the door barely 3 minutes after. He hopped down on his chair, let out a sigh, before he asked his husband if there's any chance he could get him a brew.

“What's up with ya?” - he asked as Robert handed him his mug.

“Nothing... I just... you fancy a weekend away with me right?” - he asked.

“Really?” - asked Aaron excited. - “Of course I do.” - he nodded happily. When he looked at Robert he knew it wasn't that simple. - “Okay, what's the catch?”

“It's.. .erm... it's a dinner party for the haulage company.”

“What? And you said I was going?”

“Yeah, with me!”

“Robert... you know how I hate these things.” - he sighed again already feeling a headache coming. Robert stood up, stepped behind Aaron's chair and started massaging his shoulders, then his neck, and finally his scalp. Just like he knew.

“I know, but there's free room service, it's in a posh hotel... and after the dinner party ends we're gonna have the whole night to ourselves.” - he whispered the last part in his husband's ears as he bent down to kiss into his neck.

“That's not fair... that's... that's bribery.” - smiled Aaron.

“I know, is it working?” - asked Robert hoping.

“Talk me through it.” - said Aaron and Robert knew he's gonna say yes eventually.

“We have to leave around 9am on Saturday because we have a conference at 2pm, but it's only two hours long... tops.” - he added quickly. - “Then there's the dinner party from 6pm... I have to go and shake some hands, have some meaningless conversation. But... how about we leave around 9pm?” - he asked looking at Aaron's face.

“How about we leave at 8pm?”

“How about we leave at 9pm and miss the next day's presentation? We could stay in bed...” - teased Robert with another sweet kiss.

“So there would be another meeting AFTER the dinner party?” - groaned Aaron.

“Yeah but I have no intention of going... we could use the kids as an excuse.” - he shrugged.

“You are horrible, you know that right?”

“So? Is this a yes? You're gonna come with me?”

“Alright then.” - he said finally rolling his eyes. - “But you tell the kids, and you deal with Annie crying about how we're leaving her 'forever'” - he chuckled. They've been through this before. The boys were fine, but their little girl was sensitive, and when they both had to go to work – Robert to a 3 days gig in Manchester and Aaron to an overnight scrap run to Peterborough - she thought they left her and they'll never gonna come back. It was probably because they never left them alone before, one of them always stayed.

“Okay, I can deal with her.” - smiled Robert.

“Don't promise her a new doll, we have enough at home.” - warned Aaron.

“How about I promise her a dollhouse?” - joked Robert.

“Alright Santa... you can tell her she's not gonna have any Christmas presents then. Bet she'd love that.” - laughed Aaron.

“Okay, okay, I sort out the kids, you just have to come with me and let me worship you for a whole night.”

“This... this sounds good.” - smirked Aaron.

“That's settled then.... you can talk to your mum about looking after the kids right?” - asked Robert.

“Yeah, but only because I don't want her to see your grinning mug when she asks what we're gonna do.” - he scoffed.

“It's not like she doesn't know we have a sex life, Aaron.”

“If you want me to go with ya, never, ever talk about our sex life and me mum in the same sentence.”

“Don't worry, I make it up to you this weekend.” - he winked. Aaron rolled his eyes because his husband was an actual idiot, but god he loved him so much.


End file.
